May I Love You?
by byunbaekssi
Summary: Banyak perbedaan yang telah kita tunjukkan, kau siswa yang pintar sedangkan aku berandalan, kau juga berkata bahwa tidak ada seharusnya mereka semua mengidolakanku karena aku yang berandalan ini, tapi.. aku berjanji akan mencintaimu setulis hatiku.. So, May I Love you? /KaiSoo/GS/EXO fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: **

**May I Love you?**

**Author: **

**byunbaekssi**

**Cast: **

**KaiSoo**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo [Girl] | Byun Baekhyun [Girl] | Park Chanyeol | DLL.**

**Summary: **

**Banyak perbedaan yang telah kita tunjukkan, kau siswa yang pintar sedangkan aku berandalan, kau juga berkata bahwa tidak ada seharusnya mereka semua mengidolakanku karena aku yang berandalan ini, tapi.. aku berjanji akan mencintaimu setulis hatiku.. **_**So, May I Love you?**_

**Rated: T**

**Genre: **

**hurt, romance**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, author hanya meminjam namanya untuk cast ff ini.**

**Warning: **

**GENDER SWITCH [GS]**

**TYPO(S)**

.

.

TWO SHOOT

.

_My first KaiSoo fanfic_

.

_Happy reading!_

_._

_._

_**KRIIIIIIIING!~**_

"_sekian pelajaran hari ini anak-anak, selamat siang_" ucap Lee Seongsaenim sembari berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Semua mahasiswa dikelas itu segera berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, ada juga yang pergi ketaman kampus, ruangan-ruangan disekolah ini, ataupun hanya berdiam diri dikelas.

Seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang satu ini, ia hanya berdiam diri dikelas dengan sebuah novel dan satu buah bungkus makanan ringan yang menemaninya. '_Do Kyungsoo_' itu lah namanya, mahasiswi tingkat 3 di _Chun-Ang University_ dengan nilai tertinggi dari satu angkatan pada saat ini.

"_kyungie_! Temani aku kelapangan basket _ne._.." ucap tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ berbadan mungil dengan mata sipit yang membentuk bulan setengah lingkaran itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan lalu menutup novel secara perlahan novel yang sedang dibacanya dengan perasaan sedikit tidak rela –karena ia baru saja membaca bagian yang menyenangkan didalam novel itu-.

"kita pergi kesana untuk bertemu dengan _pangeran tiang_ mu itu kan, _baekkie_?" balas kyungsoo

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil _baekkie_ itu hanya tersipu lalu mengangguk kecil, kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng lalu beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu kelas. _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil '_baekkie_' oleh kyungsoo tadi bernama Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkikik kecil lalu mengikuti kyungsoo yang sudah terdahulu berjalan didepannya.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin, mengapa kau membuat keributan lagi eoh?

Sudah saya peringatkan untuk yang kedua kalinya tapi mengapa kau masih saja melanggar peraturan universitas ini? Kau seharusnya tau bukan apa sanksi yang akan kau dapatkan jika peringatan ini sudah diberikan kepadamu untuk yang ketiga kalinya?"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Kim Jongin tadi hanya berdecak pelan sambil melihat gurunya yang berada didepannya saat ini tak suka. Sebut saja ia Kim Jongin, anak berandalan yang selalu membuat ulah di universitas ini. Ia berada di tingkat ke2 untuk saat ini, dan jika kalian bertanya "mengapa ia sangat berani untuk berbuat ulah?" Maka akan kujawab "karena ia adalah pewaris harta dari pemilik universitas ini".

"jika kau tidak mau merubah sikapmu, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkanmu nanti, dan saat ini mau tak mau kau harus menerima konsekuensinya.. kami akan memilihkan tutor untuk mengajarimu belajar dan tata tertib sekolah, kau akan diajari oleh sunbaemu" ucap seongsaenim

"YA! Aku tak mau! Aku bisa belajar dan mematuhi tata tertib universitas ini sendiri, kau kira aku masih dibawah umur eoh?!" balas jongin sengit

"mau tak mau Kim Jongin! Kau harus menerima hukumanmu, dan jika sifatmu sudah berubah maka ia akan diberhentikan menjadi tutormu!" seongsaenim itu memberikan smirk mematikan pada jongin, walau dia adalah _yeoja_ namun jangan salah smirk andalannya dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri kecuali jongin, ia hanya diam saja sambil mendelikan matanya.

"terserah kau saja!" ucap jongin lalu berjalan keluar ruangan

"YA! KIM JONGIN! Jangan keluar ruangan dulu, kau harus berada disini sampai tutor mu datang, sekitar 1 jam lagi"

"_MWO?!"_

.

.

.

"_BAEKKIE_!" ucap seorang _namja _yang sedang mencoba memasukan bola basket ditangannya kering kepada baekhyun

"_YEOLLIE_!" balas baekhyun

Kyungsoo yang melihat hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat pemandangan didepannya, bagaimana tidak mereka berdua –_namja _yang dipanggil yeollie oleh baekhyun dan baekhyun- tengah berpelukan mesra ditengah-tengah lapangan.

Ia mencari tempat duduk disekitar lapangan basket lalu duduk disana dengan tenang dan nyaman sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan _Baby G_ putih yang melingkar manis ditangannya.

_Ugh.. masih 35 menit lagi, apa mungkin lebih baik aku datang kesana terlebih dahulu saja agar aku tak penasaran siapa yang akan aku bimbing dalam belajar dan memahami tata tertib universitas ini_ ya?... batin kyungsoo

Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya tadi dan berjalan menuju pasangan yang berpelukan mesra ditengah lapangan tadi.

"_baekkie,_ aku duluan ya.. ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selsaikan, _ppai ppai"_ tanpa menungu jawaban dari sahabtanya tersebut ia langsung berlari meinggalkan lapangan basket menuju ruang guru dilantai 3.

Ia menaiki tangga satu-persatu dengan mudah karena ia memakai celana bahan yang lentur walau ketat yang membalut kaki mungilnya dan _flatshoes_ yang melindungi kakinya.

.

.

.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu itu demi menjaga sopan santun dirinya, ia menunggu suara seseorang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu

"_masuk!_"

Setelah mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan, ia menggeser pintu putih buram itu secara perlahan.

"_annyenghaseyo seongsaenim_" ucapnya

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan _Park Seongsaenim_.

OH GOD!

Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia kaget. Bagaimana tidak Kim Jongin, _hoobae_nya yang terkenal sangat berandalan itu berada disini, untuk apa?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo P.O.V

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berkali-kali sambil mencerna kalimat yang _Park seongsaenim_ berikan padaku.

"_Do Kyungsoo, kau akan menjadi tutor untuk seorang Kim Jongin ini, tolong ajari ia belajar dengan baik dan tolong ajari ia sopan santun juga tolong buat ia paham dengan peraturan di universitas ini"_

Yang benar saja?! Aku menjadi tutor seorang Kim Jongin yang sangat terkenal dengan sifat nakal dan berandalan ini, oh tuhan.. tolong selamatkan aku dari mara bahaya ini tolong.

"kyungsoo-ssi, kau mendengarkan apa yang _seongsaenim_ bicarakan bukna?" ucap seongsaenim

"ah _ne_ aku mendegarnya seam, ba-baiklah aku akan menjadi tutornya.." balasku

Menjadi tutor memang tidak mudah, namun jika kita menjadi tutor dari seorang Kim Jongin ini akan tambah tidak mudah karena sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak mau diatur.

"yasudah sekarang kau Do Kyungsoo, ajak Kim Jongin menuju perpustakaan dan mulailah pembelajaran kalian sekarang hingga pulang nanti, aku akan berbicara kepada pengawas kalian dahulu agar kalian diperbolehkan." Ucap _seongsaenim_

Aku hanya mengangguk tak yakin lalu membalikan badanku perlahan sambil menunduk keluar ruangan

.

.

.

Kim Jongin P.O.V

"_masuk!_" ucap _seongsaenim_

Setelah itu aku mendengar suara pintu itu tergeser secara perlahan, aish pelan sekali dan sungguh lelet seperti siput saja.

"_annyenghaseyo seongsaenim_" ucapnya

DEG

Tunggu! Ada apa denganku, mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya? Oh tidak-tidak... aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku juga tak percaya pada yang namanya _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_. Dan itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi padaku.

Tapi sungguh, ia sangat manis juga... cantik. Dengan kaos tanpa lengan –aku dapat mengetahuinya walau tertutup cardigan karena aku paham dengan model kaosnya itu- hijau pastel yang dibalut dengan cardigan hijau toska polos yang tidak terlalu panjang, juga kaki mungilnya yang dibalut dengan celana bahan ketat berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan lekukan kakinya yang indah dan... polos, juga _flatshoes_ hijau pastel. Oh sungguh_ simple but she look perfect_.

"Kim Jongin, kau sudah lihat siapa tutor mu bukan?"

"ah, _ne seam_" balasku lalu kembali dengan muka dingin ku lagi

.

.

.

Setelah aku mendengar mereka berdua sedikit berbincang-bincang, pada akhirnya pun aku dan ia diperrbolehkan keluar dari ruangan, namun aku tidak bisa bebas karena aku harus berada ditempat laknat bernama perpustakaan itu.

"hey! Namamu siapa?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan saat sampai diperpustakaan

"eh? Namaku Do Kyungsoo.. eung, kau.. kim.. jongin ya?" jawabnya lalu balik bertanya

"ya.. kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya dan mungkin satu sekolah ini sudah mengetahui aku, dan.. kau adalah salah satu fans ku bukan? Ah jelas... aku sudah bisa menebaknya, semua orang pun juga telah menjadi fansku" ucapku percaya diri namun yang ini beda, setiap seseorang yang ku bicarakan seperti tadi biasanya ia akan merona, namun ia tidak

"ha?! Aku? Astaga.. aku bukan fansmu lagi pula siapa yang ingin menjadi fans seorang Kim Jongin yang sangat berandalan eoh? Tidak boleh ditiru" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Aku hanya melotot, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang berani membicarakan hal tersebut seperti itu terhadapku, sungguh kurang ajar, dan.. tunggu mengapa aku tidak emosi, mengapa aku hanya tenang-tenang saja mendengarnya.

"MWO?!" ucapku '_pura-pura_' kaget

Dan tunggu, mengapa aku harus berpura-pura untuk kaget eoh?!

"mengapa? Bukannya itu memang kenyataan eoh? Aku tidak mau jika aku harus mengidolakan orang sepertimu, seharusnya mereka semua –fans fans jongin- itu mengidolakan JoonMyeon _oppa_ saja" balasnya lalu mengambil beberapa buah buku yang bisa kutebak bahwa buku itu berisi tentang macam-macam etika, sopansantun dan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan perubahan sikapku

"haaah.. ya sesukamu lah aku tak mau taku, dan jika kau mengatakan itu maka kau akan-" aku menggantungkan ucapanku

"akan apa?! Kau akan melakukkan apa hah?!" ucapnya panik

Aku bangkit dari kursi yang ku duduki dan mulai berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, perlahan dengan mengeluarkan seringaian mengerikan milikku. Ia bergetar ketakutan, ia berjalan mundur perlahan dengan muka panik yang sangat lucu.

"kau akan apa Kim Jongin cepat jawab aku! Aku ini sunbae dan aku juga tutormu Kim Jongin!" ucapnya berusaha untuk menghentikanku

Aku masih saja berjalan perlahan mendekati dirinya dengan seringaian mengerian andalanku, sungguh aku tak tahan melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, ingin sekali aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya namun berusaha kutahan demi menjaga _image_ku untuk menakut-nakutinya

Ia masih berjalan mundur dengan perlahan sampai..

DUK!

Kepalanya terbentur tembok perpustakaan yang dibelakangnya, aku makin melebarkan seringaian ku saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah mematung ditembok itu dengan gemetar.

Semakin dekat...

Dan semakin dekat...

Dan...

HAP!

Aku berhasil mengunci tubuhnya, ia tak melawan hanya saja ia tambah gemetaran sehingga aku harus berhati-hati. Aku memgang pundaknya lalu ku cengkram erat, aku memandangi wajahnya yang ketakutan sangat ini lucu, cantik, dan manis bercampur jadi satu saat ini. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia tidak melakukan operasi pelastik sama sekali pada wajahnya untuk mendapatkan mata bulat, bibir yang cantik berbentuk _love_ juga kulit halus pada wajahnya. Dan sepertinya ia juga hanya memoleskan sedikit _make-up_ pada wajahnya untuk melapisinya sedikit.

"Y-YA... k-kim jongin... a-apa yang ingin kau lakukkan eoh?!" ucapnya lirih

Aku menyeringai pelan, kubelai lembut wajahnya dan dapat kulihat wajahnya merona sempurna

_Astaga, yatuhan.. wajahnya lembut sekali.._ batinku

"YA! K-KIM JO-JONGIN!" ucapnya agak keras

aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kudekatkan wajahku ketelinganya. Ia makin bergetar hebat, aku hanya menyeringai kembali menanggapinya.

"aku hanya ingin..."

.

.

.

**TBC!**

.

.

.

_YEHET!_

_OHORAT!_

_Annyeong!_ Ini adalah FF pertama author ya.. semoga bisa memuaskan hati para readers sekalian yang membaca ff ini, jangan lupa _review_ ya! Ditunggu loh ditunggu! Ohya, ff ini rencananya mau author buat 2shoot, tapi gatau bakal diupdate kapan buat chapter 2nya. Yangpenting buat kalian semua readers tolong tinggalkan riview ya!

_~Byunbaekssi~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: **

**May I Love you?**

**Author: **

**byunbaekssi**

**Cast: **

**KaiSoo**

**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo [Girl] | Byun Baekhyun [Girl] | Park Chanyeol |Oh Sehun| Xi Luhan [Girl] |DLL.**

**Summary: **

**Banyak perbedaan yang telah kita tunjukkan, kau siswa yang pintar sedangkan aku berandalan, kau juga berkata bahwa tidak ada seharusnya mereka semua mengidolakanku karena aku yang berandalan ini, tapi.. aku berjanji akan mencintaimu setulis hatiku.. **_**So, May I Love you?**_

**Rated: T**

**Genre: **

**hurt, romance**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, author hanya meminjam namanya untuk cast ff ini.**

**Warning: **

**GENDER SWITCH [GS]**

**TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**YA! K-KIM JO-JONGIN!" ucapnya agak keras**

**aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kudekatkan wajahku ketelinganya. Ia makin bergetar hebat, aku hanya menyeringai kembali menanggapinya. **

"**aku hanya ingin..."**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo P.O.V

_Ohtuhan ohtuhan... apa yang akan anak ini lakukan padaku, aku tidak ingin jika ia melakukkan tindakkan yang tidak pantas ia lakukkan kepadaku_ batinku

Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan, mukaku pucat pasi dengan sedikit semburat merah yang menghiasinya. Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya kau berdiri sedekat ini dengan seorang _namja_ ya... walau aku pernah melakukan ini saat kecil namun hal ini aku lakukkan bersama _appa_ bukan bersama seorang _namja _yang baru aku kenal tadi.

"aku hanya ingin..." ucap jongin

Astaga.. mengapa ia harus menggantungkan ucapannya eoh?! Menyebalkan sekali anak ini, rasanya aku ingin sekali menendang muka tampannya lalu kulempari dengan puluhan buku-buku tebal didalam perpustakaan ini.

Eh tunggu?... apa yang tadi aku ucapkan?.. _tampan?_ OH TIDAK! Do Kyungsoo! Kau masih waras! Kau tidak gila seperti mereka yang menyukai jongin, tapi jika dilihat sedekat ini memang jongin sanagt tampan dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam, hidung mancungnya, rahangnya yang tegas dan... bibirnya yang-

Ooh _aigoo!_ kyungsoo kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Ayo ayo ayolah... sadar kembali ayo sadar sadarlah.

"aku ingin kau- "

'_Jjilleodo pihanbangul annaoldeut_

_Wanbyokhan areumdaum kkumgateun hwanggeumbiyul_

_Geunyeoui singgeureon meoritgyeol_

_Daeriseok gateun pibugyeol chohyeonsiljeogingeol woo~'_

Oh tuhan.. terimakasih atas jasamu yang telah menyelamatkan aku dari hal ini. Beruntung ponsel milik jongin berdering sehingga ia dapat segera menjauh dariku, dan aku dapat bernafas lega karena itu. Haaah~ berada sedekat itu dengan seorang Kim Jongin bukanlah hal yang mudah, tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan aroma _mint_ khas seorang Kim Jongin dapat memikat hati siapa saja yang menghirupnya. Termasuk aku saat tubuhku dikunci olehnya.

Dengan segera ku bersihkan tubuhku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku padanya, lalu aku membungkukkan badanku untuk mengambil beberapa tumpuk buku yang tadi kulempar saat tubuhku dikunci oleh_nya_.

"_yeoboseyo?_"

Sedikit kutajamkan indera pendengaranku guna mendengar percakapan yang terjadi antara Jongin dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"..."

"aish! Aku tidak bisa! Ada urusan penting yang terjadi saat ini, sudah lebih baik kau pergi saja sendiri ditemani dengan kekasih rusa_mu_ itu"

Kekasih? Rusa? Nuguya? Oh tunggu.. rusa? Kalau seseorang yang menelpon jongin itu bersuara seperti seorang laki-laki, kemungkinan _kekasih rusa_ yang dimaksud oleh Jongin itu... Luhan _Sunbae_? Siswa tingkat 4 itu? Ia yang kekasihnya Oh Sehun itu? Ya.. walau ia satu tingkat diatasku namun aku berteman bahkan bersahabat dengannya, aku mempunyai banyak sahabat di universitas ini dari berbagai tingkat dan berbagai jurusan.

"ya baiklah nanti setelah selesai kita bertemu di _café _yang biasa, sudah aku sedang sibuk" ucap Jongin menyudahi telpon membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ekhem.. baiklah, sekarang kit akan memulainya darimana?" lanjutnya sambil menetralkan suara

.

.

.

Jongin P.O.V

"hey! Dari mana saja kau? Tumben sekali kau pulang sesore ini, biasanya ketika jam ke4 kau lebih memilih untuk membolos, ada apa denganmu Jongin?" tanya Oh Sehun salah satu sahabatku ketika aku baru saja sampai di_café_ yang sering kukunjungi bersama sahabtku ini.

_HAH~_ aku menghela napas

"_Park Seongsaenim_ menghukum_mu_ lagi ya? Pasti karena kau berkelahi lagi dengan anak baru yang berkaca mata bulat itu bukan?" tanya_nya_ lagi

"_ne_, tapi hukuman yang kali ini berbeda.. biasanya hukuman yang ia berikan selalu bersangkutan dengan fisik ,membersihkan kamar mandi atau yang lain lain ya.. semacam itu, namun yang ini lebih.. ugh aku tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, hukuman kali in yang ia berikan kepadaku tidak bersangkutan dengan fisik tapi dengan hati juga logika" balasku lalu menyeruput _coffélatte_ yang sudah dipesankan sehun untukku

"hah? Hukuman dengan hati dan logika? Memang ada?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat polos membuat perutku mual seketika namun kutahan karena saat ini aku sedang serius.

"hm.. begini aku diberikan seorang tutor _yeoja _untuk mengajariku belajar dengan benar juga mengajariku tentang tata tertib universitas, dan kau tau? _Yeoja_ yang menjadi tutorku adalah Do Kyungsoo.. _Sunbae _kita yang terkenal akan kepintarannya dan dia adalah _yeoja _peraih nilai terbaik nomor satu diangkatannya dan ia ternyata sangat..."

"sangat apa hm?" ucap sehun bermaksud menggoda.

"ia sangat... c-cantik" kutundukkan kepalaku menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah.

Baru kali ini aku merasakan hatiku berdebar-debar tak karuan saat menyebutkan kata 'cantik' untuk seorang gadis, dan itu sungguh aneh dan membuatku mau tak mau harus merona.

"sudah jelas, kau... jatuh cinta kepada_nya_ Kim Jongin!"

Aku mendengus mendengar sehun mengucakan kata 'nya' dengan intonasi yang sengaja ia tekan untuk menyindirku.

"kau tak usah menekan kata 'nya' Oh Sehun!" balasku sinis

Ia tertawa meremehkan lalu menatap mataku sinis, ia diam dan masih tetap diam menatap mataku dengan pandangan sinis. Sedangkan kau yang ditatapnya hanya diam dengan muka datarku seperti biasa, ku alihkan pandanganku keluar jendela.

Pandanganku teralihkan menuju sebuah taman mungil disebrang _café_ ini, taman itu sangat indah dengan bungan warna-warni yang menghiasi pinggir taman juga pepohonan yang mengisi taman itu dan beberapa buah bangku taman yang kosong.

Pikiranku terbang menuju kejadian tadi, saat aku sedang memahami beberapa kalimat yang tertera disebuah buku tentang etika saat berbicara.

"_**eum.. kyungsoo Sunbae, yang dimaksud dengan kalimat ini apa?" tanyaku**_

" _**yang ini?" tanya nya memastikan**_

_**Aku mengangguk pelan**_

"_**kalimat ini bermaksud untuk mejelaskan bahwa setiap perkataan yang kita lontarkan kepada orang yang lebih tua harus memakai intonasi yang lebih lembut dari yang biasanya kita gunakkan untuk berbicara dengan orang yang sebaya dengan kita, aku heran kau masih saja tak mengerti mengapa kau bisa tidak mengerti hal semudah ini" ucapnya, aku hanya tersenyum tipis**_

"_**aku kan tidak sepintar dirimu sunbae.. aku ini berandalan yang tak tau sopan santun" ucapku jujur. Dan ya... mungkin itu adalah ucapan jujur yang keluar dari mulutku kepada seorang gadis untuk yang pertama kalinya**_

"_**ya.. sesukamu lah, dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sunbae'? kau cukup memanggilku dengan sebutan 'noona' oke?" aku mengangguk menyetujui permintaanya**_

"_**baiklah Kyungsoo... noona" ucapku**_

"_**nah.. begitu lebih baik" ia tersenyum, dan itu adalah senyuman pertamanya yang ia berikan padaku.**_

Senyumannya, senyuman seorang Do Kyungsoo yang berhasil melelehkan hati seorang Kim Jongin yang sekeras batu itu, walau hanya denga tersenyum tipis namun itu sudah dapat melelehkan hatiku ini.

"jongin! YAK! Jongin! Hey, kau melamun!" sehun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku hingga lamunanku buyar

"ah, ada apa?" balasku, ia mendecak sebal

"kau melihat dan memikirkan apa eoh?" tanyanya

"ah.. _aniyo_, oya.. kau punya nomor ponsel Kyungsoo _noona _tidak?" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi sebenarnya aku juga ingin mempunyai nomor ponselnya agar bisa menghubunginya lebih cepat.

"aku tidak punya, tapi mungkin kekasihku punya, ah tunggu.. kita bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya melalui data diri miliknya dari _Chun-Ang University Information_, kau mau?" segera ku anggukkan kepalaku , sehun mulai mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya lalu membuka situs informasi data diri milik Kyungsoo _noona_ disitu.

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

Waktu semakin lama semakin berganti, siang menjadi sore , sore menjadi malam, dan malam menjadi pagi. Matahari yang menjaga pagi dan siang pun bergantian dengan bulan untuk menjaga malam. Ada berbagai perkembangan dari hari kehari didunia ini, termasuk perkembangan antara Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin. Tanpa terasa hubungan mereka semakin dekat, tak jarang mereka pulang dan berangkat bersama. Jongin yang tadinya berandalin perlahan sudah mulai berubah menjadi yang lebih baik, dan membuat semua orang mulai merasa nyaman berada disekitarnya.

Tak ada lagi perkelahian, tak ada lagi luka lebam diwajahnya, tak ada lagi surat panggilan, tak ada lagi nilai buruk, dan tak ada lagi hukuman. Semua perubahan itu muncul karena seorang Do Kyungsoo yang datang memasuki hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang tadinya gelap menjadi lebih cerah.

Status mereka juga sudah berubah, bukan hanya teman biasa melainkan sahabat, namun bukannya setiap perempuan dan laki-laki itu tidak bisa bersahabat? Ya benar, dan hal itu terjadi diantara mereka. Jongin yang sejak pandangan pertama sudah mulai menyukai Kyungsoo hingga saat ini masih memendam perasaanya, juga Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai merasakan adanya sengatan-sengatan cinta yang muncul dihatinya jika sedang bersama Jongin.

Terkadang, ketika Jongin sedang bercanda dengan Kyungsoo disuatu saat Kyungsoo akan merona, dan jika Kyungsoo sedang merona Jongin tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengabadikan moment tersebut didalam ponselnya. Maka jangan kaget jika galeri diponsel Jongin setengahnya adalah foto-foto Kyungsoo atau pun _selca_ yang mereka berdua ambil disuatu tempat.

Seperti saat ini Jongin sedang berjalan menuju kelas Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk menjeputnya untuk pulang bersama mengunakan mobil sport milik Jongin. Namun Jongin berfikir, ia harus menyatakan _hal_ itu sekarang agar Kyungsoo_nya_ tidak diambil oleh orang lain.

Diperjalanan, Jongin bertemu dengan Baekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo.

"eoh, Jongin.. pasti kau ingin menjemput Kyungsoo bukan? Cepatlah kekelas ia sedang membereskan bukunya, dan cepatlah jadikan Kyungsoo milikmu. Ia sedang diincar oleh Jonghyun _sunbae_ kau tau"

**DEG**

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Jongin sedikit menggeram setelahnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya keras. Ia tak suka jika Kyungsoo_nya_ disukai oleh orang lain selain dirinya, ia ingin sekali mengumumkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya.

Segera ia percepat jalanya menuju kelas Kyungsoo yang hanya beberapa meter saja. Saat sampai dipintu kelas Jongin segera berjalan mendekati sosok mungil Kyungsoo itu.

"eoh.. Jongin, kau datang.. _kajja_ aku sudah selesai" ucap Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu genggam tangan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju luar kelas. Lorong kampus yang mereka lewati sudah cukup sepi dikarenakan jam kuliah sudah habis sejak 3jam yang lalu namun Kyungsoo selalu menyempatkan dirinya didalam kelas selama 2jam untuk membaca ulang materi-materi yang dosennya berikan.

.

.

.

"Jongin.. kita akan pulang kan? Lalu mengapa kau mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari jalan yan biasa kita lalui untuk pulang" jongin hanya diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang pertanyaannya tak dijawaboleh Jongin hanya mem-_pout_kan bibirnya.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Jongin ingin sekali mengajak bicara Kyungsoo, ia tak mau berdiam diaman dengan Kyungsoo seperti ini, namun karena hal _itu _maka ia menahannya agar tak bicara. Jongin masih enggan untuk bicara dengannya.

_Padahal saat ia menjemputku tadi, ia tak sedingin ini.. ada apa dengannya_ batin Kyungsoo.

Dalam diamnya Jongin sedang merangkai kata-kata untuk ia ucapkan nanti kepada Kyungsoo. Ia butuh konsentrasi namun sepertinya ia tak akan bisa konsentrasi jika ia harus menyetir mobil juga ia tak bisa jika ia tidak melirik kearah Kyungsoo walau sekilas.

Mobil sport yang dilajukan Jongin sampai disebuah taman kecil yang indah. Taman yang Jongin lihat saat bersama Sehun di _café_. Ia turun dari mobil lalu berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang keluar dari mobilnya itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut,berbeda dengan genggaman yang tadi Jongin berikan saat dikampus. Genggaman yang ini sangat lembut dan hangat, pipi Kyungsoo merona tipis karenanya.

Setelah Jongin mengunci mobilnya otomatis, ia langsung berjalan memasuki taman itu dengan tangan Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya. Jongin memilih tempat duduk yang berada agak jauh dari pintu masuk taman dengan pemandangan sebuah kolam ikan yang dihiasi dengan banyak ikan.

Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka disitu. Pandangan Jongin teralihkan pada sebuah toko _Bubble tea_ yang berada didalam taman ini.

"hey, kau mau _bubble tea_? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu" ucap Jongin sekilas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam sendirian menatap kolam itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang barada didalam kolam sampai sebuah pasang kaki jejang yang dibalut sepatu biru hitam berharga mahal itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"tak ada yang lebih menarik perhatianmu selain kumpulan-kumpulan ikan itu, hm?" tanya Jongin yang sudah berdiri didepan Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan segelas _Bubble tea_ rasa taro.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan lalu menggeser dirinya mempersilahkan Jongin duduk. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung menempatkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang asik menyeruput minuman itu.

"kau tau.. mereka indah bukan?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan acara 'mari meminum _bubble tea_' itu

"mereka? _Nugu_?" balas Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"mereka.. kumpulan ikan ikan itu" ucap Jongin

"hm.. ya mereka indah.. sangat indah" kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan ikan-ikan itu dengan seksama, memperhatikan keindahan-keindahan yang ikan-ikan itu pancarkan dari dalam air.

"tapi... tak ada yang mengalahkan keindahan seorang Do Kyungsoo dimataku" Kyungsoo tertegun, ucapan Jongin membuatnya membeku. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang tersipu.

"kau lihat kedua ikan diujung kolam yang sebelah sana, ikan yang berwarna hitam dengan bulatan putih dan ikan yang putih dengan bulatan hitam itu?" kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memperhatikan kedua ekor ikan yang Jongin maksud

"dalam sejarah _China_, ikan yang berwarna putih dengan bulatan hitam ditengahnya itu berarti sebuah kebaikan dengan sedikit keburukan didalamnya, kalau yang hitam berarti sebuah keburukan dengan sedikit kebaikkan didalamnya-" Kyungsoo yang tadi terfokus pada kedua ikan itu sekarang mulai membagi fokusnya kepada Jongin

"-kedua itu ibarat aku dan kau, aku adalah ikan yang hitam dengan lingkaran putih di tengahnya sedangkan kau adalah ikan yang putih dengan sedikit lingkaran hitam ditengahnya. Jika kedua ikan itu bersatu.. maka sebuah kebahagiaan akan muncul ditengah-tengahnya, kedua ikan itu tidak bisa dipisahkan jika seseorang sudah menyatukannya, indah bukan" lanjut Jongin. Kyungsoo masih setengah tak sadar atas perkataan Jongin.

_Jadi... jika kita bagaikan kedua ikan itu maka.._ batin Kyungsoo

"Do Kyungsoo... _saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae, narang yeojachingu haja?_" ucap Jongin sungguh sungguh.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya diam membeku sambil mencerna perkataan Jongin. Ia berfikir keras untuk menentukan pilihannya, ingin sekali ia berkata 'ya' namun ia takut kalau Jongin hanya mempermainkannya.

"aku tau.. mungkin kau ragu menerimaku dikarenakan aku yang berandalan ini. Banyak perbedaan yang sudah kita tunjukkan, kau seorang siswi yang pintar sedangkan aku siswa yang berandalan, kau juga berkata bahwa tidak ada seharusnya mereka semua mengidolakanku karena aku yang berandalan ini, tapi.. aku berjanji akan mencintaimu setulis hatiku.. _So, May I Love you?" _lanjut Jongin. Air mata Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, air mata itu berjatuhan beriringan ucapan Kyungsoo "_ne.. nado saranghaeyo _Jongin hiks _nado.._"

Jongin tersenyum bahagia lalu merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang manis untuknya, sambil berjanji akan selalu mencintai Kyungsoo setulus hatinya. Kyungsoo masih menangis bahagia dipelukan Jongin, dengan enggan ia melepaskan pelukan itu.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menghapus airmata Kyungsoo yang masih berjatuhan. Ia mengecup bibir manis milik Kyungsoo_nya_ itu dengan lembut. Hingga sore itu pun menjadi sebuah sore yang indah dalam buku kenangan yang pernah mereka lalu besama.

_Cinta tak mengenal perbedaan, cinta sejati tak akan dapat dipisahkan oleh apapun. Cinta bagaikan sebuah kebaikkan dan sebuah keburukkan, jika kedua hal itu disatukan maka akan terbentuk sebuah keindahan manis pada akhirnya. Seperti hal yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin alami pada saat ini. _

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Waa! Annyeong readers! ^^ akhirnya fanfic yang ini selesai juga. Makasih buat dukungan juga reviewnya di chapter yang kemarin ya! Maaf ya review kalian gabisa author bales soalnya author Cuma punya beberapa waktu senggang. Tapi author udah berterimakasih banget kalau kalian mau ngereview hasil kaya author yang abal-abalan ini. Tapi tenang, ditengah-tengah kesibukan author yang padat ini, author janji bakalan selalu update fanfic kalo sempet biar ga mengecewakan kalian. Tolong review yang ini ya! Ditunggu loh

Sekian dan terimakasih!^^

~_byunbaekssi_~


End file.
